Affection, A Sonails Story
by TheOfficialSonailsFan
Summary: This is a tale of an orphaned fox, named Miles, will he find someone to adopt him, how will his life, romance, friendships unfold? Find out in this tale of, "Affection"!
1. Mrs Judith and Mallard

Affection

Chapter 1: and Mallard

It was a still night at the orphanage. Everyone was still asleep 4:08 AM, but this story follows the tale of a blue hedgehog and a yellow

kitsune. This yellow kitsune is named 'Miles Prower' he had alway's hated that name. He wasn't normal though, no matter what you think,

there is a difference that seperates him from everyone else. The fact that no-one could ever change, he has two tails. This was something

that would make everyone else look at him differently. Everyone at the orphanage acted like he was normal, except and

Mallard. ran the orphanage, she hated Miles, so did Mallard the bully. Miles tries to stay away from Mallard, but

you CANT avoid. Miles starts to wake up at 6:08. He wipes his eyes and looks around the room. Everyone is still asleep, 'Good' he thought.

He wanted to go outside to get some air. He walked to the door and look left and right down the hall, watching out for .

When he reaches outside he has a sigh of relife. I walked toward the half broken playground and get on the swing. He lifts himself up onto the

swing. He kicks his feet back and fourth for 3 hours until everyone wakes up. I see Mallard come out the door looking for me of course.

"What do you want Mallard, I don't want trouble today!" he yells at him. "Yah and I want a sandwhich" Mallard says sarcasticly. He walks up

to me and smacks me across the face. "OWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he say in pain. "I might as tell !" I say trying to be

threatening. "Yah right she treats me like an angel and your just a freak face it fox, your never getting adopted" He says harshly.

"YES I WILL!, !" he scream at the top of his lungs. comes out of the backdoor and comes toward us. "What do you want?"

asks snottily. "Mallard said i'll never get adopted because I have two-tails!" I explain to the teacher. "Yah you aren't ever gettin adopted cause

you are a freak never to be seen in public! Go to your room no mess-hall for you!" tells me. "Yes, ..." he says as he walk

to his room. He throws his face into the pillow and start sobbing. 'I will get adopted I know I will, I just don't understand why no-one is supporting me!' I think.

Sorry for the bad ending of the chapter, i'll make more soon.


	2. It's The Hard Knock Life Indeed

Hey guys TheOfficialSonailsFan here, sorry for all the typos in the last chapter, whenever there's a typo in the last chapter put "Ms . Judith " again sorry for the inconvenience hopefully this chapter will not have typos and fully readable. Now let us get back to the story. - Chapter 2) It's The Hard Knock Life Indeed

Soon after Miles's sobbing he passed out on the bed for quite some time. He didn't remember what happened other than what said. Miles never listens to anyone, for all the right reasons, everyone treats him like a nobody, so he feels like he can never trust nobody. I mean, can you blame him? How would you feel if someone treated you like that? A few hours later Miles awoke to chatting and laughing, 'What the heck is going on down there?,' Miles thought to himself. Miles opened the slowly. He looked down the hallway to find strangers "Well you really don't want to look after Miles anymore Judith, Hanngien?," a man asked . "No I don't want this freak in my orphanage," Ms . Judith stated. 'Was she REALLY getting rid of me?!' I panicked in my mind. I gave a shaky sigh. I felt warm tears going down my cheeks. 'HOW CAN ANYONE BE SO CRUEL?!' I was yelling at her with my mind knowing that nothing would happened. "Can I please see the paperwork you handsome inspector?," asked Ms . Judith. I gagged in my mouth. The Inspector gave her the paperwork and she filled it out. gave back the paperwork "Miles will be taken by tuesday," the man said. Then he left peacefully. "MILES, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!," yelled Ms. Judith. I stumbled out to the hallway to meet Ms . Judith "An inspector was just here and I told him I don't wanna take care of a brat like you, I filled out paperwork and you're gonna be gone by tuesday, say goodbye~!," said Ms. Judith hatefully. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!," I screamed at her. Ms. Judith walked away without saying a word. I was standing there in a hallway, alone, cold, but no-one cared. He felt useless, like he didn't matter. 'Did he matter?' Miles thought.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Cliffhanger~! So what did you guys think? Ideas? Make sure to comment and your idea may be featured in the story! Don't think what Miles is thinking! YOU MATTER! (Not saying that Miles doesn't I'm trying to be encouraging! XD)


End file.
